Guerra, Sangre y Amor
by Ana-Elizabeth-Potter
Summary: Hermione Granger, una prestigiosa abogada, viaja a la celda 377 de Azkaban, donde Draco Malfoy la espera para solucionar cuentas. -No me falles. -¿Alguna vez lo he hecho? -Espero que esta no sea la primera...


Frío. Aquella era la palabra que se le venía a la cabeza cuando recordaba aquel lugar, lleno de nieve y soledad. Tal vez ese era el error, tal vez estar ahí era lo suficientemente difícil como para sentir eso... frío. Observaba la puerta donde se suponía que se encontraba el auror que le llevaría hasta la propia prisión de Azkaban, y con sólo pensarlo se estremecía. Cerró los ojos mientras agarraba fuertemente su bolso y comenzaba a caminar hacia allí.

Sus pasos resonaban por el solitario callejón, haciéndole sentir pequeña e insignificante. Cogía aire lentamente, sin querer hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Era como si necesitara escapar de algo, o más bien, de alguien. Seguramente sería esa cosa que le apretaba el pecho, eso que llamaban culpabilidad. Pero ella no lo sabía exactamente, nunca se había sentido culpable.

Había sido esa chica que siempre había sido la buena, que siempre lo había hecho bien, y ahora que no sabía exactamente dónde se metía, podía sentir esa culpabilidad de darle la espalda a sus amigos y arriesgar su trabajo, sólo por defender al mayor imputado de todos. Draco Malfoy. De sólo pensar en ese nombre podía percibir un escalofrío catastrófico, que le hacía sentir como si se ahogara. Se tranquilizaba mentalmente, o al menos, lo intentaba, porque en aquellos momentos, era imposible.

Golpeó fuertemente la puerta alta de roble y no recibió respuesta. Aun así, cruzó sus brazos y esperó impaciente a que el auror de guardia (que si no se equivocaba sería Seamus Finnigan) abriera la puerta. Después de unos segundos golpeó aun más fuerte la puerta, mientras resoplaba un poco enfadada. A los pocos segundos, un joven alto, fuerte y de mirada oscura estaba postrado frente a ella, con expresión dudosa.

-Señor Finnigan, soy la señorita Hermione Granger -comenzó a decir. Tenía pensado soltar todo ese rollo de que era abogada mágica, pero él sonrió ladinamente y se recostó en el marco de la puerta, mientras que le interrumpía.

-No hace falta que me diga quién es usted, señorita Granger -dijo de una forma bastante burlona. No pudo evitar sonrojarse bastante al ver cómo le miraba de arriba a bajo, como si fuera un radar investigando qué tenía frente a él. Sonrió de nuevo de esa forma que parecía más de Slytherin que de Gryffindor-. Heroína del mundo mágico y abogada... lo se, pero, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Yo... -por unos segundos dudó y suspiró fuertemente, cerrando los ojos. No sabía como decir aquello sin que fuera lo suficientemente sorprendente como para que le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Volvió a suspirar y le sonrió, buscando las palabras adecuadas- Tengo permiso de Kingsley para entrar en Azkabar y hablar con uno de los presos.

Abrió su bolso y sacó de ahí un pequeño pergamino firmado con el puño y letra de Kingsley, pero aun así, Seamus Finnigan le miraba incrédulo. Parecía estar como en shock o algo así, porque tardó bastante en contestar, incluso en volver en sí.

-Señorita Granger -dijo otra vez, burlonamente mientras se acomodaba aun más sobre el marco de la puerta. Hermione tragó grueso-. ¿Realmente quiere entrar ahí? No es sitio para señoritas, ni siquiera es sitio para caballeros. Quien entra ahí, no sale precisamente sonriente. ¿está segura de que quiere?

-Usted... -se le cortó la voz por culpa del nerviosismo. Tragó saliva y cogió aire, dispuesta a no parar de hablar hasta no conseguir que le llevaran- ¿Usted cree que si no estuviera segura de entrar le hubiera pedido que me dejara hacerlo? Necesito entrar urgentemente, se lo aseguro ya que...

-¿Qué celda? -preguntó poniéndose correctamente y arreglando su uniforme mágico. Hermione no contestó, por lo que Finnigan, con tono de voz cansino se lo repitió- ¿Qué celda?

-¡Ah! Pues... -dudó en decírselo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Suspiró, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía casi media hora y susurró- 377 -lo había susurrado tan bajo que ni ella misma lo había escuchado, por lo que Finnigan le miró con cara de impaciencia- ¡La 377! -gritó esta vez.

-¿377? -ella asintió, bajando la mirada- ¿Sabe usted que es la celda del señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black? -ella volvió a asentir- ¿No se ha equivocado de número de celda? Tal vez quiso decir 376 donde se encuentra el loco y descabellado Barty Crouch, o...

-No, lo he dicho correctamente, 377, Draco Lucius Malfoy -le interrumpió esta vez Hermione, descruzando los brazos y observando a los ojos oscuros de Seamus Finnigan, el cuál asintió, cogió una llave y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Si no se hará de noche, y no creo que quiera estar dentro de ese lugar una vez que el sol se haya puesto -comentó, mientras guardaba la llave en su bolsillo y cogía su varita, sonriendo socarronamente-. Azkaban se convierte en un infierno después de que el sol se pone, se lo aseguro.

Hermione sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. De alguna manera, estaba totalmente segura de que Finnigan tenía razón, nada bueno podía pasar cuando el sol se ponía allí dentro. Intentó alejar esos malos pensamientos, ya que tal vez sólo eran rumores, nadie había estado allí dentro por la noche. "Y quien ha estado no ha vuelto a salir" pensó inconscientemente mientras salía de aquel callejón. Negó con la cabeza, intentando olvidar eso último.

Fuera del callejón la nieve comenzaba a cuajar en el suelo. El frío se estaba volviendo intenso y el sol comenzaba a bajar. Eran las dos de la tarde, y seguramente no sería la hora apropiada para entrar allí, pero estaba segura en ese momento, y debía aprovechar esa seguridad. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía las rudas pisadas de Finnigan y se colocó el cabello bien tras la oreja. Aquel camino se le haría eterno.

Cuando entraron por el callejón estrecho que daba a la puerta trasera de Azkaban, Hermione sin saber por qué, sintió una punzada de dolor y pánico, pero la ignoró, mientras se apresuraba y se colocaba junto a Seamus Finnigan, tal vez para sentirse más segura. Él le miró con el ceño fruncido pero en silencio y continuó mirando el suelo. Allí todo era más oscuro, más frío y más triste.

-Este lugar es horrible... -susurró Hermione, casi inconscientemente mientras observaba las paredes llenas de sangre, musgo y cosas que realmente no quería saber que eran- ¿Cómo aguantan ustedes el trabajar aquí?

-Te acostumbras -contestó, cortantemente el castaño, mientras agarraba más fuertemente la varita-. Aunque entrar dentro de las celdas es algo a lo que nunca te acostumbras, y no sólo por miedo, sino por asco. Hay gente moribunda ahí dentro, pero tenemos ordenes de dejarlos ahí hasta que mueran.

-¿Kingsley os ha dicho eso? -preguntó, incrédula, mientras se colocaba bien la gruesa bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Finnigan asintió, mientras giraban en una curba. Hermione bufó- Eso es inhumano. Por muy culpables que sean tienen derechos...

-Díselo al Ministro -espetó, fríamente, mientras se acercaban a la puerta de metal blindado mágico que daba a la entrada de la prisión. Se pararon por unos segundos a contemplarlo, mientras se daban cuenta de que el sol ya estaba muy bajo-. Yo sólo acato ordenes.

-Ya, lo se... -susurró Hermione, sintiendo el hedor a cerrado que provenía de la puerta recién abierta. Arrugó la nariz y siguió a Seamus, el cuál entró con decisión. Aquel lugar era mucho más ténue y húmedo que el exterior. En aquella especie de entrada totalmente a oscuras no había ninguna celda. Hermione esperó a que el castaño cerrara la puerta con un hechizo y continuó tras él. Se escuchaban fuertes gritos- No pueden escaparse, ¿verdad?

-No, no pueden -aseguró, poco convencido mientras llegaban a un pasillo con la claridad de un par de candelabros-. No tienen nada con lo que escapatar, pero si pueden hacerte entrar en sus celdas sin ningún tipo de magia, y no me pregunte por qué.

Tragó saliva dificultosamente mientras paseaban por pasillos desiertos y casi a oscuras, con una penumbra fría y silenciosa, que era rompida por los alaridos de dolor de algunos presos. El olor al principio era inaguantable, pero comenzaron a acostumbrarse a él cuando llevaban diez minutos y comenzaron a caminar entre celdas de los primeros pisos.

-¡Finnigan! ¡Finnigan! -aullaba alguien a sus espaldas- ¡Déjame salir, por favor!

Le ignoraron como podían, mientras se concentraban en el sonido de sus pisadas por los enormes charcos de sangre, agua y lo que parecía orina. Hermione se estremecía por cualquier sonido brusco, o por cualquier risa extraña. Cada vez estaba más segura de que no debería haber ido allí. Finnigan caminaba muy seguro entre aquella muchedumbre, dirigiéndole miradas de asco, pena y a veces de dolor. Hermione, sin embargo, no era capaz de mirar a ninguno de ellos a los ojos, por miedo de sentirse de nuevo culpable, y tener ganas de sacarles de allí de alguna manera.

-Los guardias internos a estas horas suelen desaparecer para ponerse en las puertas principales -comentó, para quitar un poco la tensión del momento. La castaña prestó atención a las palabras de él, concentrándose lo máximo posible para no tener que prestar atención a aquellos dolorosos chillidos-. Por la noche Azkaban es segura por fuera. Algunos presos consiguen salir de las celdas, pero no intentan salir de la cárcel, porque simplemente les sería imposible. Precisamente por eso, preferimos mantenernos al margen... -se quedó callado por unos segundos y puso cara de tremendo asco- Ten cuidado, por aquí hay un moribundo.

-¿Quién es? -susurró, mientras intentaba entrever por la penumbra el rostro del que estaba allí. Un pequeño rayo de luz le dió en el rostro y distinguió a una persona que conocía bastante bien- ¿Marcus Flint? -esta vez lo dijo bien alto, estaba segura de que no le contestaría. Finnigan asintió- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Siguió a Voldemort después de salir de Hogwarts -comentó, cortantemente mientras se subian a una especie de elevador mágico, o algo así-. Está así por una maldición que le echó Voldemort antes de morir. Tenía un año y, ya comienza a hacer efecto -comenzaron a subir con ese aparato y Hermione sintió su estómago subir y bajar, debido a los olores y aquel inestable aparato-. Malfoy se encuentra en buen estado.

-Eso espero -le contestó Hermione, mientras se paraba de golpe el aparato y salían de ahí, caminando hacia el frente. Ese lugar era aun más húmedo, si cabía, que el anterior.

-370... 371...372...373...374... -iba enumerando Seamus mientras forzaba la vista para vislumbrar los números de celda- 375... 376... ¡377! -dijo, mientras se acercaba con la varita en alto, que producía bastante luz y la adentraba por uno de los barrotes de la celda- ¡Malfoy, tienes visita!

-¿Visita? -aquella voz ya no era la sutil y perfecta de antes, ahora era mucho más arrastrada y burlona que antes. Parecía como si no estuviera en una carcel- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Desde cuando tenemos derecho a visita, Finnigan?

-Desde que el Ministro nos obliga a acatar sus ordenes -espetó, asqueado mientras giraba la vista hacia la castaña, que miraba con miedo hacia la celda. Carraspeó por unos segundos-. Señorita, tiene diez minutos.

-Me gustaría... -la voz le sonó demasiado baja y entrecortada, por lo que ella también carraspeó- Me gustaría hablar cara a cara con él, si no es molestia... es un asunto urgente, y tal vez un poco de privacidad...

-¿Granger? -preguntó, entre asustado y sorprendido. Después rió suavemente y se acercó hasta los barrotes, sonriendo de esa manera tan Malfoy. Tenía el cabello revuelto, más largo que la última vez. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de la cuenta- Sabía que vendrías antes o después, aunque he de reconocer que es bastante tarde...

-Por favor, señor Finnigan, déjenos privacidad -casi le rogó la castaña, girándose hacia el castaño que les miraba sin entender. Parecía no estar dispuesto a dejarles-. Estoy segura de que el señor Malfoy no hará absolutamente nada. Por favor...

-Está bien -dijo después de un largo tiempo en silencio. Suspiró y abrió la celda-. Voy a llevarles a esa habiración de allí. No se puede escuchar nada desde fuera. Cuando acaben, llame a la puerta, señorita Granger, y si ocurre algo, haga un encantamiento.

-Gracias señor Finnigan -le dijo Hermione, mientras se adentraban en la sala y cerraba la puerta tras ellos. El rubio estaba apollado en la pared, mientras que la castaña sólo observaba la puerta, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Después de un rato se giró lentamente-. Creo que...

-Sí, estoy perfectamente Granger -espetó el rubio, mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás, dejando ver una fea herida junto a la oreja. Hermione arrugó el ceño-. He leído mucho sobre tí... ¿cómo tú, después de todo esto, has podido llegar a ser... abogada mágica? Es bastante extraño, no crees...

-No se por qué, no he hecho nada malo -espetó Hermione, a la defensiva, mientras miraba el mugroso lugar con cara de asco-. Después de todo fue tarde cuando me dí cuenta de... todo. Y con todo me refiero a esa historia que me contasteis en la mansión Malfoy. ¿Por qué me lo dijistéis tan tarde? Después de tanta humillación...

-Eras una supuesta hija de muggles, ¿quién iba a imaginarse que eras hija de Helena y Tom? ¡Nadie! Ni el mismo Dumbledore se dió cuenta de eso... que ingenuo era -dijo, sonriéndo de una forma un tanto peculiar.

-Bueno, quiero que me escuches bien, Malfoy -espetó Hermione, poniéndose totalmente seria-. Esto es así. Voy a sacarte de aquí, supuestamente, porque eres inocente, pero antes, vamos ha hacer otra cosa -dijo, sonriendo-. Se que me arrepentiré de todo esto pero... he inventado un par de pociones que tienen efectos inmediatos que nos sirven para volver a la cordura a Barty Crouch, para duplicaros y para haceros invisibles.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo Granger? -preguntó, acercándose a ella, con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Ha ocurrido algo últimamente fuera de lo normal? ¿Mi madre...?

-Tu madre está bien, está mejor que bien... sólo tengo que decirte algo. Mi padre me ha pedido que tú seas el que haga todo esto, y por favor te lo pido, hazlo bien. Te dejaré su guante mágico, con él podrás hacer todo tipo de magia pero, procura que no te vean. Tendréis que escapar dentro de una semana, justamente, el domingo. A partir de ese día tenéis que emprender un viaje al norte. Las tropas están preparadas allí. Os necesito a todos. No me falles.

-¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?

-Espero que esta no sea la primera...


End file.
